A Lack of Color
by TwistedPrincessNyx
Summary: Rin does the unthinkable for a living, but what happens when her next target could be the one?  Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and lemons. SessxRin, InuxKag
1. This is Fact, Not Fiction

_**A Lack of Color**_

_Chapter One: This is Fact, Not Fiction_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Obviously. _

_R&R [:_

He found her tasteless. In fact, there was little about her that he actually liked. From the way she wore her long hair –in messy curls that framed her pale face- down to the animal print pumps she had chosen to wear with her less then desirable black dress. However, it was he who had been unable to tear his gaze from her; this girl whose unmistakable aura continued to drive him in and drive him mad. She swayed on the dance floor as if no one was watching, her petite frame and voluptuous curves one would probably grasp while pumping from behind…not that he'd noticed. She wore too much makeup. If he looked close enough he could see the tiniest amount of red lipstick smeared on the corner of her soft lips.

It was revolting, he noted.

He took a drink from his withering beer, noticing that for a split second her gaze wandered in his direction. He would have felt smug had he not observed her doe eyes looking straight through him. It wasn't him that she noticed, in fact; it was probably no one at all. From the corner of his eye he could make out his brother, mingling with his wife and couldn't help the small twitch of agitation that pulled at his upper lip.

Even now he was unsure why he had agreed to this disaster Kagome called a double date. He supposed if he had turned it down he would never hear the end of it, and Inuyasha's nagging was worse than listening to this noise they called music. He took another drag from his cup only to receive a mouth full of air. He suppressed the urge to sigh. He stood to his weary feet, careful not to scuff the bottom of his very expensive shoes. In hindsight, this was probably not the place to be wearing them, but he was Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru always dressed in style. Detouring around a few tipsy women, he began his decent to the bar, absently looking for his "date". No sign of Kagura.

Caught up in his thoughts he barely registered the young woman, animal print pumps in hand, meandering through the crowd of people and straight into his person. It was a moment of shock before he reached out to steady the girl before she fell to the dirty ground. She took a moment to compose herself before pulling herself gently from her saviors grasp.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered softly, glancing up and directly into his golden eyes, which seemed to be narrowed at her in an obviously annoyed fashion. "Are you alright?"

The sound of her voice, though he imagined it to be grating on his ears, was in fact not so. It was indeed a nice reprieve from Kagura's harsh tone. It was a voice he wouldn't mind listening to more often but alas, the only thing he could find it in himself to say was, "hn" and she went on her way, alone, to the bar.

It didn't take him long to follow, keeping a safe distance. A few feet away she stood, leaning against the bar, long hair covering the cleavage her dress did not conceal and her pumps in the other hand. It was clear to him that she was somewhat of a free bird and all he gathered from that was how utterly opposite they were. He kept his eyes forward but he didn't miss the way the bartender called her by name. Rin; it fit her well. She grabbed her martini from the bar, tipping kindly before she was off to the dance floor again. He felt compelled to follow but rooted himself to the spot. The entire idea was ridiculous and he couldn't help the small sigh that escaped his lips as he ordered his second and last beer of the night.

By the time Sesshoumaru had finally worked up the nerve to find Rin again, she had found her dancing feet and a partner he couldn't help but recognize. Now, Sesshoumaru's company was large, employing thousands of people, but it was rare that a CEO crossed his path whose name he didn't know. And Bankotsu was exactly the type of man he expected to see in a place filled with drunken women. He was a womanizing bastard, with many other traits that Sesshoumaru despised such as his lack of loyalty and his terrible attitude toward others. So how did Rin end up with him as dancing partner?

He couldn't tear his gaze away from the two, especially when Bankotsu was rubbing against her and groping her ass in the most provocative way. It made him sick to his stomach. Still, he remained vexed and annoyed all at the same time. He hardly noticed when Inuyasha sat beside him, drink in hand. It was hard to find the apple of Sesshoumaru's eye, but once he spotted Bankotsu it all made sense. He was a cold hearted bastard that one, but what he did in his spare time was none of their concern.

"You're awfully worked up over a human bitch, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha noted.

"Hn."

Inuyasha's grin only grew wider as he took another moment to examine the girl. She was quite beautiful, if not to petit for his liking. Her dark brown hair hung in curly shambles to the middle of her back and there was no mistaking those doe eyes. She was innocent, but definitely a tease and her outfit left little to the imagination. There was nothing about her that he could see Sesshoumaru going for, but something had him perplexed. He shrugged his shoulders, before standing to his feet once more.

"Kagome and I are leaving. I'd suggest doing the same."

Sesshoumaru remained impassive.

He wasn't sure how long he'd remained there, watching her. A disgusted look crossed his face as she smiled flirtatiously at Bankotsu, touching his arm gently, laughing mirthfully about something he'd said. He wasn't sure how long he'd remained behind, but when her brown eyes locked with his golden orbs and a thin, beautiful smile touched her lips, he knew he'd been caught red handed. Setting his nearly full glass down on the table, he left without a passing glance.

_Tasteless indeed._

oOo

Rin downed another shot, turning back to her charming dance partner. Had it not been for the picture now plastered with sweat to her breast she might have thought she had the wrong man. But it was him alright, down to the dimples on his cheeks. She reeled back a little to see him speaking with a red eyed woman. This wasn't their first encounter of the evening Rin took note and if circumstances were different she might have found herself slightly jealous. Bankotsu was a good looking guy. Perhaps not the golden eyed beauty she'd run into earlier, but good looking all the same. She smiled softly, considering the man from before. His eyes on her person, watching her every move; it was somewhat romantic if not a little creepy. If she didn't know better, and she didn't, she'd say he was slightly jealous of Bankotsu, but he didn't want to be Bankotsu. Not tonight. The red eyed beauty caught her glance, causing Rin to falter slightly, clinging to the bar. Those eyes were empty and those eyes held nothing but a cold dark abyss that promised a dark future and as quickly as they reached her person they left it.

Impossible as it seemed, Rin couldn't help but feel cast out. She toyed with the shot glass in front of her, trying to feign suspicion at all costs.

She smiled back at her sleekly dressed business man who was motioning for her to return to his side. Downing her last shot she obliged his request, her confidence back in full swing and an almost sadistic smile on her face.

And if he noticed it, surely he thought himself lucky.


	2. Last Resort

_**A Lack of Color**_

_**Chapter Two: Last Resort**_

**Review Responses:**

**Tencharms: I can't wait to write what happens next!**

**Icegirljenni: Haha, his jealousy face is probably one of my favorites! :D**

**Mustachean: Happy? [:**

**oOZeroOo: Thank you! I really hope I don't disappoint you!**

**.13: Haha she really is! I think that's why I like her so much!**

**Erika: I will not disappoint! Thank you! :D**

**Jaylonni Love: Thank you, kindly! :]**

**Side note: **_This is strictly reserved for thinking._

_Watch your back_. That's what Kagura told him. Watch your back, she mentioned, but from who? He glanced over at Rin, staring out the magnificent window in his living room. Her cheeks, flushed from the night's activities, carried a natural pink hue. It was a nice change from all the foundation and eye shadow she wore. Certainly Kagura didn't mean Rin. No, she was small in stature and extremely polite. Even if she was handy with a gun, he was stronger, bigger, and faster. She was just the kind of girl he liked to break. Though he had to admit, he found the idea alluring. Rin, coming at him guns ablaze, him taking her down and taking her over. Ripping her clothes from her fragile, beautiful body and having has way with her until she begged him to stop. He couldn't help but wonder if she was a screamer. God, he ached, his pants tightening uncomfortably.

"You drive a fancy car, you wear a fancy suit; you have a condo overlooking all of Seattle. You live the life of luxury, Mr. Bankotsu. So, what is it you do?"

He pulled a bottle of wine from the wine rack, blowing away the thin sheen of dust that developed. "Realty," he finally answered, setting the bottle down lightly on his marble counter.

_Lie_. Rin nodded her head.

"What about you, Rin? You don't look worse for wear yourself?"

She could only smile as she answered, "Wouldn't you like to know?" before averting her gaze back to the street.

_I would_, he reflected, pulling two wine glasses from his cherry wood cabinet. _I really, really would._

She maneuvered her way over to the barstool, pulling out a seat and slumping down. Leaning her chin atop her hand she leaned a little toward the left in an attempt to watch Bankotsu pour the wine. No such luck.

"Do you have family, Mr. Bankotsu?" She settled for more conversation, hoping it would make him move and allowing her enough leverage to make sure the wine wasn't laced.

He remained where he was a moment longer before plugging the cork back into the bottle. "A sister," was all he said before bringing the wine glasses into her peripheral vision. He set her glass in front of her, and leaned against the counter opposite from her person. She smiled seductively at him before reaching for her glass. She swished it around her cup, and brought it to her nose. It smelled heavily of oranges and jasmine. It smelled heavily like something she wanted to drink.

_Damn him…_

"Are you a connoisseur? Bankotsu asked with the barest hint of a chuckle.

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to delay taking the first drink. "You could say that…" She responded, remembering the last time she had been slipped a roofie. The sensation was unpleasant and one she didn't care to repeat. Bankotsu watched her intently, counting the seconds. He took a sip of his wine, trying to entice her. Instead, she set her glass down and stood to her feet. "I'm afraid I've had a little too much to drink already. May I use your restroom?"

It was hard for him to fan his agitation. She hadn't touched her drink. In fact, she didn't think twice about it. He pointed down the hall toward his room and watched her take her leave. His lip twitched and he set his glass down none to gently. That meant Kagura had been right. That meant there would be no foreplay. What an ignominy.

She stood in front of the mirror, wiping the faded lipstick from the corner of her lip. He knew. She really had been burned. It took only a moment to gather her thoughts and change her plan of action. She straightened out her clothing and left the bathroom.

"White wine must not be your flavor." He was sitting on the couch, one leg slung over the other and a Smith and Wesson in his right hand. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she sat across from him in the rather burley colored chair. "How long did you know?"

She took a moment to consider his question before answering, "The moment you disarmed your alarm system." If things were going to get rough it was best that an alarm system meant to detect even the slightest hint of intrusion was deactivated. It made sense to her.

He smirked, almost proudly. "You're a smart girl, Rin. It's a shame. We could have had fun together."

"Thank you." She knew a compliment when she'd received one though she had a feeling his type of fun differed drastically from her type of fun. They continued to stare each other down in an almost uncomfortable manner. "When did you know?"

"I may have been tipped off at the club." He retorted. She filed red eyes image away for a later date. "I had my doubts until you left your wine untouched."

"I see. Red eyes presumed to know a lot about me."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Not you, your boss." He set the gun down on the couch beside him, noting the way Rin followed his movement precisely. She was a professional that much he was certain of. "How long have you worked for Naraku?"

"A very long time," she responded coolly.

"I can offer you money. Anything you want can be yours."

Was he pleading for his life?

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can give me that would supersede Naraku."

_ Trust me, I wish it was only money…_

Silence fell over them for what seemed like hours, neither one taking their eyes off each other. Assessing him had become more like a chore. A boring, tedious chore she wished to be rid of.

"There is nothing I can do or say then that will spare my life?"

"I cannot allow you to live."

"Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He said.

And reached for the gun.

AN: **I know it's short, but this is kinda like a thank you chapter for all you nice people who reviewed! The next one will be MUCH longer and probably out within the next week! :D Please don't stop RR! **


	3. Hit and Run

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Three: Hit and Run **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, obviously.**

**Review Responses:**

**OoZeroO: Oh, I'm not sure about explosive but there is action! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter that's for damned sure.**

**Icegirljenni: I'm sorry to do that to you! It might have been better if I had waited…but, I suck sometimes.**

**Mustacheman: There will be blood!**

Rin stared over at the gash in her arm. She narrowly missed that first bullet by dodging behind the chair. After emptying the clip into his less then sturdy house apparel, Rin thought she had come out unscathed. How sorely mistaken she had been. Still, she smiled and stood to her feet, facing Bankotsu. He threw the weapon to the side and she watched it glide against the wood floor. "Empty," he commented, slightly disappointed in his aiming. She wasted no time discarding her shoes and jumping onto the edge of his beat down chair. It crashed hard into the glass coffee table sending the glass pieces all around them. If his neighbors' two stories below were listening carefully, they may have been able to make out the sounds of dispute, but as it was they were caught up in each other.

Rin tumbled into Bankotsu, throwing him into the couch. It tipped ever so slightly before gravity brought it back down. Her position was less then lady like as her dress rose up and sat bunched on her hips. His smile was mischievous she could only note as his fingers brushed against her underwear. She grabbed the collar of his fancy dress suit, slamming her fist into his face with all her might. It rocked him to the side, knocking the wind out of him for a moment before he could think straight again. Grabbing hold of her hips tightly he stood to his feet, throwing her next punch off balance as he rushed her into the wall. The impact caused her to cry out and a picture to fall loudly to the floor. She thrashed against him hoping to loosen his hold on her, but it was of no use. He had the upper hand this time.

She could feel his hand worming its way down again and she couldn't help the disgusted twitch that refined her face. "You're quite exquisite, Rin. Touching you…makes me feel alive." His tongue reached out licking the blood from his lip in an almost sadistic manner. "Taking you is going to be my next big accomplishment." His fingers traced the outside of her underwear before a single digit found its way inside.

"Keep dreaming, asshole!" She grabbed a hold of his head roughly, forcing him to stop his movements from the sudden shock. Slamming her head into his nose he faltered back, releasing her in the process. She hit the floor with a thud and before he could gather himself she shoved the heel of her foot into his sternum. She turned toward the kitchen, her eyes immediately settling upon the paring knife lying thoughtlessly on the counter. Beside it, she could see the slightest remnants of white powder that she could only assume was Ketamine. She had planned his death to be quick and painless but she couldn't escape the image of him touching her…of touching others in that way. It made her sick. Mind made up, she dashed toward the kitchen only to be stopped short by a rough yank to the back of her hair. She let out a scream, reaching back and grabbing hold of his arm as he pulled her closer to his person.

He yanked down making her bend her knees and arch her back just enough to be uncomfortable. He gazed into her doe eyes, the image of everything he wanted to do to her dancing in his head. He leaned down, breathing in her scent and nuzzling her slender neck. "A woman should know her place, Rin," he spat, his tongue reaching out to taste her. She could see the shard of glass in his hand and she vaguely wondered when he had gotten a hold of it. She grimaced as it cut through her cheek, drawing the faintest amount of blood. Not deep enough for stitches, but deep enough to hurt. He admired his handy work as the blood ran down her cheek and off her chin.

She grunted and seized the moment, ramming her entire body back into Bankotsu, lifting him just enough that she could throw him over and onto the floor. She didn't miss the clump of hair still within his grasp and she could feel the small rivulets of blood running down the back of her neck. It was easy enough to avoid his half hearted grasp as he attempted to catch his breath.

All she had to do was reach the knife.

Her ears were ringing, her head ached and the last thing she wanted to think about was the bruises that would be left behind. Her fingertips barely grazed the knife but it was all she needed to grab hold of it firmly. She turned around; knife poised for attack and threw it for all she was worth. The way it cut through his flesh, just between the junction of his heart and collar bone made her wheeze in disgust. It was a sickening sound. He continued to stare at her, eyes wide, hands to his side and his body seemingly frozen in the moment. She took in a staggering breath and his body finally gave out. She could hear him gasping for air, scratching at the wood floor as if it would make the pain disappear.

She made her way over to him, glancing down at his gaping wound and wiping the blood from her cheek before she kneeled beside him. She grabbed hold of the knife, watching his eyes darken in fear. She pulled it out roughly, almost reveling in the sound of his cry. "You sir, were more trouble then you're worth." He had no time to comment as she pulled the knife across his throat and threw it away from her.

Rin sat back, leaning against the painfully white walls of his condo. She was tired. So tired... Glancing beside her, she noticed her clutch. He must have gone through it while she was in the bathroom. Not that he'd have found anything discriminating. She reached into it, pulling out her cell phone.

She listened to the monotonous ring once, twice, three times.

"Hello, Rin…"

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, thumping his pencil in a melodic rhythm. Today was turning out to be an annoying day. Every day was annoying, but today more then most. Outside the birds were chirping and the sun was shining and Sesshoumaru wished he'd had the hindsight to install blinds in his office.

"Sesshoumaru, sir," her timid voice pulled him from the silence he was stewing in.

"Suri," he addressed her in his usual stoic manner, assessing her with little interest. Suri was in fact beautiful with long blonde hair that was usually pulled up into a messy bun and a figure any normal man would get hard just looking at. Yes, she was gorgeous but Sesshoumaru's mind was elsewhere. Particularly on a certain brunette who didn't seem to want to leave him be.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but Bankotsu still hasn't arrived and Mr. Gallagher is becoming anxious. What will you have me do?"

Sesshoumaru considered in silence a moment. Bankotsu rarely showed up late for work and for him to blow it off completely, especially with an important and extremely valuable client waiting…well, it was unheard of. He may be an asshole, but he was definitely a diligent worker. Truth be told, Sesshoumaru didn't care if he showed his face or not. Bankotsu was expendable, like all of his employees, but he couldn't escape the thought of Rin as she crossed his mind for the umpteenth time.

_Ridiculous_, he grumbled before returning his attention back to Suri.

"Leave me."

As quickly as she had come she was gone again, leaving Sesshoumaru to his own devices. Reaching for the phone, he waited for an answer.

"Inuyasha, we have a problem…"

oOo

Rin regretfully pulled herself from the shower, wrapping a towel around her tender body. God was she sore. Even the hottest shower she could muster did little to relax her muscles. She'd gotten home late last night, thankful that Sango was staying with her boyfriend. She wasn't sure she could explain all the cuts and bruises on a whim as tired as she was. They didn't look all that much better today, but at least now Rin had a cover.

She decided to walk the ten blocks home.

It was dark.

She was stupid.

It seemed logical and no doubt Sango would buy it, probably lecturing her on the dangers of the night time stroll. And Rin would take it if only to shut her up. She pulled the towel from around her body and began to absorb as much excess water from her hair as was possible. In the mirror she caught the slightest glance of the bruise still forming on her back and she sighed. For a job that could have been half assed under normal circumstances, she felt like she'd taken the brunt of the beating. She stopped feeling sorry for herself and grabbed a pair of sweats from her closet and a white t-Shirt, ignoring the bra. She had no plans today and by all intents and purposes she intended to keep it that way. Not bothering to brush out her hair she stepped into the living room.

She didn't comprehend how hungry she was until the smell of bacon filtered through her senses. Her stomach grumbled rather loudly and Sango turned around to face her childhood friend. It wasn't as shocking as it seemed, seeing the cut on her cheek and the newly formed bruise on her forehead. Rin had come home with much worse before and Sango had listened to whatever lame excuse she could muster. When Rin was ready to be honest she would be, so Sango left well enough alone.

"Good morning, sunshine," Rin grunted, taking a seat at the bar. She glanced over at the enormous bouquet of flowers that sat directly to her right. "It seems you have a secret devotee."

"I suppose you're right," Rin mumbled, reaching out to touch one of the black rose petals. She didn't have to read the note to know they were from Naraku.

"Smells good," she remarked, casually glancing into Sango's room to be sure Miroku wasn't there. Her white t-shirt left nothing to be desired and the lecherous pervert wasn't getting a free peep show. Not from her at least.

Sango quickly flipped her pancake before reaching over and handing Rin her glass of orange juice. "Don't you have class today?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't feel like going."

Sango kept the remarks to herself. She wasn't Rin's mother after all, though a mother figure would probably do her some good.

"Where's Miroku?"

"He's working on an assignment. He got a phone call from Inuyasha this morning. I imagine it's urgent."

Rin only nodded. It didn't surprise her; Miroku was head Detective after all and Bankotsu was a very wealthy and well renowned business man. She counted her blessings and prayed that Gabrielle had done his job well.

When breakfast was done, Sango quickly put together two plates and handed one to Rin as she took her seat beside her. She took a bite of her toast, chewing thoughtfully before commenting, "You're missing an earring."

Rin stopped chewing the chunk pancake she had sloppily thrown in her mouth and reached up to touch her eats as if she didn't believe Sango.

_Fuck…_

"I must have lost it on the way home," she finally answered after swallowing her food. She avoided Sango's gaze, content to stare at the vase of flowers on the counter.

Gabrielle was a thorough man. That's why he did the cleanup. He wouldn't have missed something like this.

_Right…?_

**Author's Note: All I can say is you guys are so lucky I had so much time on my hands today. My daughter was exceptionally good for me. [: I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have a beta and I tried to go through it all before posting it. **


	4. Without You

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Four: Without You**

**Review Responses:**

**Icegirljenni: I hope this chapter cleared things up for you! And Miroku does not live with Sango but him and Sango do have an intimate relationship. Rin is in fact in college, yes. [:**

**.13: :DD (Also, I'm not sure why your name doesn't show up completely when I post this to . Strange indeed…)**

**Serin: I will be "fitting him in" very soon!**

**KaGupi23: I don't think you'll be disappointed [:**

**Jaylonni Love: She just turned six months! :D I hope this wasn't too long a wait!**

**Thisisvicious: I'm glad! I really couldn't find it in me to depict Rin in that way. I don't sincerely believe Sesshoumaru would have fallen in love with her if that was her true nature. I could honestly see Rin being a little spit fire. xD**

**Side note: **_**This is reserved for dreamscapes.**_

oOo

Naraku sat at his desk, glancing down at the documents before him under the dim light. Gabrielle stood, silent, obliviously picking at the dead ends of his long black hair. Cleanup had taken slightly longer then he was used too and daybreak had nearly befallen the world by the time he was done. He couldn't help the agitated twitch of the lip when Naraku smiled maliciously. Working for the half demon had become cursory and if he had the power to leave he would have. Hatred was a strong word, but Gabrielle felt it in every bone of his body.

"I trust there were no problems?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "It was as you say."

"Good." Naraku shifted in his seat, pulling the drawer to the right of him open. He closed it shut roughly, throwing a wad of cash in Gabrielle's direction. "Leave."

Gabrielle was only too happy to oblige.

Naraku was still shocked. It was hard to contain his excitement. His plans were falling into place perfectly. Almost too perfectly; if he were a superstitious man he might have been worried that his luck was running out. But he was Naraku and Naraku didn't believe in anything but power.

He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. Outside, the sun was setting high in the sky, illuminating the world below him. What a beautiful place he lived in and it would be even more beautiful once it was shaped in his image. He took in a tantalizing breath, glancing once more at his prized possession. It was a shame Bankotsu had to die for this. Who would have thought a womanizing rapist would have a soft spot for an age old Miko?

The center of his thoughts quickly turned dark. The thought of Kagome made him sick with blood lust. So much anger inside of him, it was hard to believe this one human body could contain it all. Kagome needed to die. Oh yes, he had plans for her…after he got what was rightfully his.

Years of searching turned into years of wasted time. If the Shikon Jewel still was still around, its very existence had been wiped clean. He hadn't waited six hundred years to come out empty. Who would have thought one simple, mundane mistake as signing your actual name to a safety deposit box would be the only clue he needed; certainly not Naraku and definitely not Kagome who'd been fresh out high school and newly married. But Bankotsu had been sly to cover her tracks, though why Naraku hadn't the slightest idea.

Nor did he care.

It was time for him to become the demon he once was.

oOo

_** "Rin…baby, look at me…" She was shrouded in darkness. For what seemed like miles she could see nothing. She was cold. This feeling of being lost, forgotten; it enveloped her very being. She wanted to scream but all she could manage were tears. She could hear the sound of a man begging for his family's safety. It was vague and she could barely make out the clarity of his words. **_

_** "Mommy," she sounded so helpless. She was grasping, desperately trying to find some form of leverage that she could hold onto. Something or someone so that she wouldn't feel so utterly alone…**_

_** "Remember, Rin. You must always remember that I love you…" This voice was lost on her. This voice was fading.**_

_** "I can't see you! Please," she begged, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed. "Don't leave me!"**_

__She shoved herself up right, grasping at her flannel white sheets. The pain was so real. She could feel tepid wetness rolling down her cheeks in waves, falling to her bare thighs. How long had it been since she'd cried? She wasn't sure but in a sick way it felt good. She inhaled a staggering breath, hiccupping no doubt from the intensity of her sobbing. She was surprised that Sango slept soundly still. Wiping her tears away, she lay back down and looked up at her ceiling. These dreams were reoccurring, though she hadn't had one in a couple years. She didn't understand what they meant. Much of her childhood memories were lost to her. A concussion at the age of twelve ensured that.

She owed everything to Naraku. He'd taken her in when no one else stepped up to claim her. For a long time she considered him a decent man; even worshipped the ground he walked on. But as she grew older the world grew colder and Naraku used her much like everyone else in his life. He trained her to be a killer and by the time she was seventeen she had taken many lives. But her life was a mystery and she was alone in a family of people who cared only about themselves. This life didn't seem so bad after a while. It was the only one she knew.

She moved out at the young age of twenty. She'd saved up enough money to find a place of her own and go to college if she chose. She'd met Sango in her Literature class. They'd become as close as Rin had allowed. She imagined, if circumstances were different, if she wasn't a cold being, that they could have a beautiful friendship. But even if she wanted too, she couldn't escape Naraku. In a sick way, he owned her. Everything she was belonged to him. And now, at the age of twenty four she still gave him everything; risked everything. But what did she really have but an apartment, a physical body and…Sango? That thought alone was disturbing, but she kept it close to heart nonetheless. Sango made her feel human if only a little.

It was a killer's life for Rin but she couldn't deny she loved it.

She'd always been different from the other children. She played alone and wore ripped jeans and hats. Dead animals made her cry but dead people left her empty inside. When Naraku's daughter Kanna died she remembered the air of depression that lingered in the manor, but Rin couldn't help but wonder if maybe she would be allowed the bigger room now. After all, what did Kanna need it for? She waited for months for Naraku to allow her the privilege, but even a bastard as himself held some semblance of remorse.

And if he felt something when Rin could not, the more her line of work seemed fitting. This was all she ever could do and probably ever would. Because loving someone and starting a family; that took emotion. Still, something indiscernible tugged at her heart. Hidden under her cold posterior she couldn't help but feel remorse; a slight, incessant nagging in the back of her mind that annoyed her to no end.

The feel of her phone vibrating beneath her pillow pulled Rin from her random contemplation. She barely glanced at the caller ID before placing it to her ear.

"This is, Rin," she spoke tiredly, unable to hide the slight malformation in her voice.

"I waited for your call. I'd expected to hear from you by now."

Rin only grunted in response.

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Mm, yes, they were beautiful. Thank you."

"Are you well?"

"As can be," she answered honestly.

"Good. I have a job for you."

Rin casually rolled over, switching ears to check the time on her ancient alarm clock. Eight thirty; she'd missed her first class of the morning. How disappointing.

"What is it this time?"

"There's an Art Gallery opening a few blocks away from you. One Kagome Higurashi is who you're looking for."

There was a moment of pause as Rin filtered out the names in her mind. Kagome Higurashi; so familiar…

"The Miko," Rin guessed.

"Indeed. I have plans, glorious plans but I need a little information first."

She waited patiently for him to continue.

"Befriend her, Rhiannon. And her family if you must. The Miko is the key to everything. If I'm to gain the power of the Shikon no Tama she's the bitch I have to go through to do it…"

He continued his rant a moment longer. She didn't miss the way he called her by her full name, or the way it fell bitterly from his lips. It was in a manner that made her uncertain if it was her he was angry at or the woman he spoke of. Either way, all it really meant was that if she fucked this up she should find a place to run to because if Naraku saw her again her life would surely be forfeit.

"Get her to take you to the jewel and I'll do the rest."

The jewel this and the jewel that. It was always the jewel! How pathetic had his life become that his crutch had become that of a tainted jewel to give him power? How pathetic was she that she chose to follow a man like that.

"What makes you so sure she'll show me?" She finally asked.

"Kagome is a blind idiot. She'd trust a frog if he told her he was a prince."

Rin worried at her bottom lip thoughtfully. This Kagome didn't sound like an idiot if she was able to evade Naraku all of these years. She sounded like a kind an intelligent person. The kind of person Rin always imagined she should be.

"Fine," she agreed.

But something inside felt wrong. This didn't feel like a job Rin should do. It didn't feel like a job she _wanted_ to do. Still, she owed Naraku everything and she would continue to do as he asked even if it meant be a petty liar.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, what little dignity she had left walked out the door and never looked back.


	5. Fatal Attraction

**A Lack of Color**

_Chapter Five: Fatal Attraction_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Obviously. Or The Cornish school of Art in Seattle._

**Review Responses:**

**Mustacheman19: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Thisisvicious: Oh, totally! It's just absurd that he wouldn't teach her to help herself! **

**Haha: Yeah, she kinda has in a way!**

**Pa: Of course he is! Naraku is such a fiend. I spit on him! Lol, but really, that's what he always wants isn't it? No, no Kikyou obsession…more like a Kill Kagome Obsession. **

**Betaandalpha: Thank you! That's so kind of you to say! I've read some pretty good R/S fics so my only hope is that I can do these characters justice.**

**Pride: Oh, I agree. It might take a awhile to find her gentleness right now but Sesshoumaru will get it out of her one way or another! [:**

**Jaylonni Love: Awww kids sure are great! Enjoy them while they're young and congrats to your family! :D**

**Icegirljenni: I'm glad! I was hoping there would be no confusing issues. Sometimes she kills people who deserve it, but it's Naraku we're talking about here. She's surely killed innocent people to acquiesce what he desires. Enjoy!**

oOo

Clean; the entire place was spotless. That's not to say that there weren't a few stains on the counter or a curtain that hung out of place, but those weren't the kind of mistakes Kouga was looking for. He was searching for a poor attempt at blood clean up…maybe a body in the closet. What he found was morosely disappointing. When Miroku had called him this morning, after waiting the appropriate amount of time before initiating the search for a missing person, Kouga had been less then pleased. Big deal, he thought. So what? He didn't care for most of Sesshoumaru's CEO's and he cared for Bankotsu even less than that.

It was only after Miroku mentioned Rin's possible involvement that Kouga had agreed to take the job. He knew Bankotsu's reputation better than anyone. He'd seen women enter the hospital their bodies broken and spirits shattered and insist that it was exactly what they wanted. Fear was a fickle thing but Bankotsu knew how to use it. And while he liked to imagine Rin as this beautiful, innocent creature he knew her reputation too. Not that he cared if she took this asshole out, but if she had he wanted to be the one to cover up her tracks.

But as it looked right now and as far as he could tell, there was no fight and quite possibly Rin had never stepped foot in this apartment. It appeared that Bankotsu had packed his belongings and simply left. That's exactly what Kouga would report. He swept once more through the entire area, stopping short when he heard the faintest crunch, the barest feeling of uneven woodwork. He lifted his foot and gazed down at what he could only make out as a diamond. If he were human he wouldn't have caught it. But there it was, lodged in between the smallest crack in the wood; a sole earring begging to be found that Kouga couldn't help but recognize.

He rolled the earring between his thumb and forefinger, worrying over the deeper implications of it. Rin had been here and, while in the back of his mind he couldn't stop imagining Rin and Bankotsu together, to the forefront he wondered if she had made it out relatively unscathed. His heart fluttered painfully. What a lonely, demeaning life Rin lived. She'd spoken few times of the man she worked for, usually with the smallest trace of affection and every time Kouga wished him dead. Upon their first meeting in that dainty café, Kouga had visualized himself with Rin. Protecting her, marrying her, loving her…but his heart knew the truth.

She belonged to someone else.

In his resolve, he snatched up his phone and made the call.

oOo

"Well, did ya see?" Inuyasha's voice cut into the silence. Outside there was no crowded and Sesshoumaru had otherwise been enjoying himself, leaning against the balcony of the second story vintage edifice. Kagome's gallery had taken off to a much better start then Sesshoumaru had given it credit for. But, what did he really know of art? He pretended to ignore his unruly half brother a moment longer. "I know you saw," Inuyasha spoke again.

"Yet you continue to be a thorn in my side, Inuyasha."

The half demon smirked. Annoying Sesshoumaru was his favorite past time, but tonight he was being genuine. "I'm surprised at you. After that big fuss in the club, I half expected you to be putting your grubby paws all over her."

"It's called finesse, Inuyasha. Perhaps you should try it sometime."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the way I see it, she's hardly noticed your uptight pedigreed ass."

"Hn." But Inuyasha had been quite right. Either she didn't remember him –which, in his mind was highly unfeasible- or she was purposely avoiding him. That too seemed ludicrous. Who in their right mind would avoid this Sesshoumaru? Upon her third glass of champagne, her eyes had –finally!- connected with his and if she recognized him she certainly didn't let any emotion attest to it.

"I'll give her this much; she's undoubtedly more enticing then that wind witch," Inuyasha mumbled, looking around to be sure she was nowhere within hearing distance. "Speaking of, where did she run off to this time?"

"I am not her keeper," Sesshoumaru responded coolly, turning around to face the crowd.

"Feh, I didn't say ya were! Even after all this time the wench still gives me the creeps."

And Inuyasha wasn't the only one who felt that way.

After Naraku's death Sesshoumaru had thoughtfully considered taking Kagura as his mate. She was strong and much like himself, which to his dismay he found was not someone he wanted to be bound to for the rest of his life. Plus, he couldn't escape the fact that she'd once belonged to Naraku and in his eyes, though he knew it was wrong, that made her weak. Though she hadn't been upset at his rejection, their close relationship was never to be the same. For four hundred years they'd gone separate ways only to live in the same area code. He'd given it another go that night at the club but there was no chemistry. No allure or sex appeal. She was just Kagura and he just Sesshoumaru.

She'd accompanied him tonight strictly on a friend basis.

Inside Rin downed another glass of champagne. Why hadn't she ever tried this stuff before? It was a wonder to her but she wondered no more as she snatched her fifth glass from the waiter's tray behind her. She'd come here, confident as ever, ready to get this mission on only to find the object of her previous obsession was not only here but Kagome's brother in law and the former employer to Bankotsu. Kagome Higurashi was no longer Kagome Higurashi but Kagome Taisho. This complicated things, Rin decided. Drinking made it all better. As it was she'd been here for nearly two hours and still hadn't worked up enough liquid courage to speak to the fair maiden.

Kagome smiled at an elderly couple, thanking them for their kind comments. She really hadn't thought her work was that good and if it hadn't been for Sango she wouldn't be here now, showing it off for the world to see. But she couldn't deny that she was grateful. The feedback was all positive thus far and she'd even sold a few pictures. For way more then she imagined they were worth but she wasn't entirely complaining. Inuyasha set the rates, promising to make them fair and at first she had argued relentlessly. Five grand for a picture of lightening striking sand; a picture she had thoughtlessly taken on their last vacation and discarded in a pile of negatives she swore she would never develop. Absurd! But oh how happy she'd been when it was the first to be sold.

She took a moment to herself. What a turn out tonight had been. She was tired but that was to be expected. A wistful smile graced her face as she lovingly placed her hand over her stomach. If she focused hard enough to could feel the new life within her. She wasn't sure why but she knew in her heart she was finally pregnant. Inuyasha hadn't been able to tell yet so she'd kept it to herself. She wanted to see the look on his face when he found out. She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip imagining a bright future for her and Inuyasha.

"Your work is beautiful."

Pulled from her thoughts, Kagome glanced over at the woman she had yet to speak to.

"Thank you very much…"

"Rhiannon," she supplied. "But you can call me Rin." The brown eyed beauty extended her hand for Kagome to shake. Kagome smiled softly and there was that flutter again. Rin swallowed hard as Kagome took her hand. So warm, so soft; God, this felt so wrong. She released Kagome with emotion akin to guilt seeping through her pores.

"I've seen you wandering around here a few times," Kagome admitted, glancing around at the slowly withering crowd. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to say hello sooner. You must think me so rude."

Rin shook her head. "Not at all, please, I understand."

Hoping Kagome wouldn't comment, Rin grabbed another glass of champagne and took a generous sip.

"You're a fan of photography, then?"

Rin shrugged. "I enjoy art."

That was honest enough. She continued to nurse her drink.

"Are you in school Rin-chan?"

Rin sputtered, choking down what was in her mouth.

"Just Rin please," she was quick to correct. "Yes, I am. I'm attending Cornish currently."

_Well, for the most part…_

Kagome looked surprised but hid it behind another kind smile. "That's an amazing school, Rin. Prestigious and extremely hard to get into…what are you studying?"

"Design, architecture mainly..."

"What an interesting career choice," Kagome pondered aloud. "Please, you must meet my brother in law; he's a sucker for good architecture!"

"Oh, please that's not—"

But Kagome had called him over and none too discretely. Inuyasha was quick to whip his up at the sound of his mate's voice. It carried over the throng of people much to Rin's dismay. Rin's gaze seemed to find Sesshoumaru's with no effort at all, but it was only for a moment before she quickly looked back down at her sixth glass of champagne. Not that Sesshoumaru was counting.

Inside she was mentally cursing her luck, and beginning to feel the effects of alcohol coursing through her system. She'd wanted to avoid Sesshoumaru at all costs. She'd heard of his reputation. A ruthless business man –one who owned a multibillion architecture company with the most gifted designer's alive- with a cold personality. But how could someone that hot truly be such a bastard? Inuyasha was the first to make a move.

"Are you coming, bastard? This is your chance."

Instead of dignifying that with an answer, Sesshoumaru made his way to Kagome's side.

"You must meet, Rin! She's a design student at Cornish. Architecture," Kagome told him happily.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru's gaze was hot on her person and it was hard to look anywhere else but his face. There was no doubt in her mind that he was a dominant man, one who required the full attention of those in his presence. But he was intimidating in a way that Naraku was not. At the club he had been just another guy on the scene, admiring what he couldn't have. But here he was boss and now he knew her name. She didn't miss the way his eyes wandered to the bruise on her head. While it wasn't as dark as it had been two days ago it was still noticeable.

"It is," Rin agreed. "I'm a big fan of yours, Mr. Taisho. Your company has done some amazing work."

"Heh, we could do better." Inuyasha was quick to retort. The Space Needle was awesome in its day, but it still didn't touch some of the amazing structures Inuyasha had discovered while traveling.

"I'd kindly disagree," she responded, unsure how long she was going to be able to keep up this perfect composure. Sesshoumaru's unwavering stare was making her nervous and the alcohol wasn't helping.

_Six glasses of champagne; really Rin!_

She was as quick to berate herself as she was to search for another waiter.

"Thank you," Rin hung on every note of Sesshoumaru's stoic voice. She had a feeling 'thank you' was not a phrase many people heard. She'd take what she could get.

She smiled softly at him, moving to set her glass on the table behind her. Really, she needed something to lean on. She was feeling hot and her body light. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. An annoying twitch at the back of her head, and she turned ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of…red eyes?

There was surprise just beneath that cold posterior and something else Rin couldn't quite grasp. Inside she'd debated whether or not to approach her and interrogate but she'd quickly thought better of it. This was not the place, or the time. She didn't know the circumstances of her visit with Bankotsu. Perhaps she was a concerned friend and she rightfully should have been. Rin didn't want to think about it if that was not the case. She glanced up at the clock; nearly ten. When had it become so late? A gentle touch on her shoulder forced Rin to look back at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry to do this but it's getting late." On a piece of paper Kagome scribbled her number before handing it over to Rin. "I'd like to see some of your work sometime, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Rin agreed, folding the paper and sticking in the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

She returned her attention back to Sesshoumaru, extending a pleasantry before excusing herself.

"It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Taisho. I look forward to the next time."

And she was gone, as quick as she had come. It left him feeling slightly empty. It left him feeling irritable. What an insufferable, alcoholic woman. A human woman no less, but he could deny her charm no more than he could deny her beauty.

She was an enigma and one he couldn't wait to get his hands on.

** Author's Note: Oh hello Sesshoumaru! Where have you been all my life? Missed him, did ya? Well, he's finally returned. Wondering why Kagura didn't out Rin? Well I'll tell you!**

** …**

** In due time! xD**


	6. Like a Winter Flower Underground

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Six: Like a winter flower underground**

**Review Responses:**

**Mustacheman19: Yes, they finally did!**

**Tsukimori. Kuchiki. 13: Oh, haha thanks!**

**Chapman: In fact, I'm sure he as a few moves awaiting our poor Rin. **

**Icegirljenni: Yes, they "met" at the club!**

**Keepoff: Thank you! They'll intermingle here more soon enough, I promise!**

**oOZEROo: He's definitely my favorite too! :D**

**Side Note: There is lime in this chapter…like this entire chapter. I was a little hesitant to write it but ya know characters have a mind of their own! I couldn't stop 'em the perverts. xD Please don't hate me! **

oOo

Rin slumped against his apartment door. She was tired. A small smile lit up her face. No, she was drunk. She took in a wavering sigh, falling to her knees. Boy, she hoped no one saw her in such a weak position. At the thought her cheeks burned red but her muscles were just too lax. She couldn't move if she wanted too and as the door was pulled open she fell forward, gaining just enough influence not to fall flat on her face.

"Keh, I could smell you all the way from my room, Rhiannon."

She hiccupped rather loudly, covering her mouth with her hands and unable to stifle the giggle that escaped her. Kouga had used her full name. That meant she was in trouble. She crawled into his house the rest of the way before falling to her bottom, hair strewn messily around her face. With a heavy sigh Kouga closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

What he expected when he turned around was not to find Rin sloppily slipping off her shoes or unbuttoning her jeans. Every breath she took made her breasts more noticeable in the plain grey wife beater she sported. His breath caught in his throat when she glanced over at him, cheeks flushed, eyes clearly dazed and if he looked hard enough he could see the single strand of hair that had lazily entangled itself in her long eyelashes.

There was a momentary relapse in Rin's thought process. Before her Kouga stood in a white shirt and blue jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. There it was again; that tiny flutter in her heart. His hair, that was clearly wet from a previous shower hung over his toned shoulders and framed his face. She licked her lips and swallowed thickly. God, she'd never felt so dehydrated in her life.

Suddenly she was uncomfortable, more hot now then a moment before. Gripping the couch for support she stood shakily to her feet and began to remove her pants.

"Rin…?"

She ignored him for the moment, slipping her pants off her feet standing clad in only her shirt and underwear.

"I'm so hot, Kouga…I'm just so hot." She mumbled.

What her plain grey shirt did cover was not much. He could see the bottom of her ass, barely covered by the booty shorts she wore if she moved in just the right way. Finally, she turned around, her back against the couch, her hands holding her up as much as they could. Her curly locks were pulled to one side, falling between the cleavage her shirt kindly revealed.

"Kouga-kun…" She was calling to him, begging him to come to her. He couldn't be sure if it was her talking or the alcohol but he couldn't find it in him to care. Carelessly moving her jeans out of the way with his foot he stood in front of her, running his hands along her sides before gently wrapping her arms around his neck. The look in his eyes was purely primal, a lust that Rin had never known. He gripped her thighs just tight enough to heft her up. It took her a moment but she finally wrapped her legs around his waist.

She felt like nothing in his arms. So light, so small; it was a wonder that she could fend for herself at all. He walked into his bedroom, dark as night and maneuvered his way to the bed. When his knees hit the edge of his mattress, he leaned down holding Rin tighter with one arm to get leverage. She continued to stare through him, her eyes never meeting his head on. Rin was hardly innocent but that didn't make her any less gorgeous. She felt the cool material of his cotton sheets against the small of her back and she leaned into them willingly and when Kouga leaned in closer she grazed her lips against his own, her tongue lashing out to taste him.

The feel of her lips, so close to his…it was nothing like he'd imagined but it was wholly better. And when she reached out to taste him, he nearly shuddered. How he had missed her, though he would never tell her. If it was possible, she was perhaps more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her, alone in her apartment, begging him to leave. Her hands reaching out and sliding up underneath his shirt to touch his chest caused him to shiver slightly. The feel of her hot skin against his cool flesh was more then he could take. He wrapped his hand around her wrists and pulled her hands away from him, pinning them up above her head in a liquid motion.

She looked directly into his eyes for the first time since they had been in his apartment and though it was faint, he could see the desire there. Kouga smirked softly before leaning down and nibbling on her ear. Rin closed her eyes and reveled in the desire that was pooling in the bottom of her stomach. She sighed heavily when he reached out to lick down her neck. "Kouga…!" The way she said his name made it appear that they had been lovers for many years.

He lifted his head to look at her again, her brown eyes glazed over with unshed emotion that had most likely built up over the years and stayed unspoken. He took a mental picture, filing it away to look at whenever he pleased. He would never again see Rin this vulnerable but he would always miss it. He smiled down at her softly, still holding her wrists with his free hand while the other moved down to her waistline. Her body arched at his touch as his fingers moved along the seam of her underwear, gliding smoothly against her pale skin. Capturing her lips with his once more he slid his hand further down, able to feel the stubble of hair that was once there. Everything he touched felt like fire on her skin and she wanted to burn. She wanted to feel!

"Rin…" Kouga whispered her name softly after breaking their kiss, nuzzling her cheek with his, effectively pulling her back to him. She'd been swept up in the idea of him making love to her, the idea of him being the one just for her. He'd caught it as her scent shifted, becoming stronger. If he allowed her to continue on the way she was he would be swept up in the prospect himself and as much as that stirred within him great happiness, someone had to be rational. He stared at her for a moment longer but stopped himself before he could over analyze it all.

He moved his head down, his tongue kissing her deliciously on the stomach as he continued on. Rin fisted her hands within his hair, not that he minded. She was a bit early to prepare herself for Kouga's next demonstration and it was then that he realized she was nervous. He smiled softly against her flesh as he once again moved back up so that he was looking her in the eyes. It was a struggle with him and his demon -which was shameless for lack of a better word- to not rip off her clothing and take her as she was. But this opportunity would never present itself again. He could have her, here and now. He could take what he wanted, consequences be damned. He would make her love him.

He took a moment to admire her body, toned in all the right places. She was to beautiful not to have ever been touched. Right…? Kouga stopped thinking so intently, deciding that in the moment was better then out of it. He felt Rin shudder beneath him, a silent invitation to keep going. He smiled on the inside, enjoying the effect that he had on her. His hands ran up her thighs and hips, under her shirt where they just barely touched her pliant breasts. No bra, he mused. No problem. She took a staggering breath. Gods, she was on fire. The ache, the need, it was unlike anything she'd experienced before.

His touch was so soft, and yet his attitude, at times, was rough and callous. She never imagined that she would be here with him like she was now. And if it hadn't been the alcohol she wasn't sure she would be. But how could she have waited so long for this? The thought was fleeting however when she felt Kouga's knee slide up between her thighs to tease the jewel that rested there. Rin gasped loudly, causing Kouga to smile. She was so responsive. He could feel her eagerness seeping into his jeans as he allowed her to set her own pace. Watching her pleasure herself was more erotic then he imagined.

He discontinued his ministrations on Rin's breasts making her still her movements and with one hand pulled his shirt up over his head. He was beautiful; Rin would be the first to admit. His body was shaped almost perfectly. It was almost sickening and even as she ran her hands up and down his torso she couldn't help but smile at the satisfaction she had found there. Kouga leaned into her touch. Everything about her drove him over the edge and gave him a high that he would never forget. He moved his knee, teasing her skin with his fingers as he guided himself further down.

"Kouga…please…" Rin whispered softly, her hands cupping his cheeks. Kouga leaned down so that his lips brushed against hers in a sensual manor.

"What?" He curiously asked her, a single digit resting at her throbbing entrance. Rin blushed slightly.

"Please touch me..."

And she didn't have to ask twice. He pushed a finger into her body, kissing her hard on the mouth and swallowing the beautiful sounds she made. He shivered slightly, loving how tight she was. Pumping his finger in slowly caused Rin to moan a little louder and nibble on his bottom lip. Another finger in and she cried out delightfully.

Her hips were moving with the speed of his fingers, which considering the circumstances were not moving very fast at all as they stretched and prepared her. Kouga licked her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing him the entrance that he desired. Even as his tongue plunged into her mouth there was no battle for dominance. Something he'd half expected from Rin but he imagined she was far too gone to care. The taste of her was almost indescribable, but if he had to describe it he would; honey and vanilla. Intense and yet at the same time…mellow.

"Faster," she begged and he was more than happy to oblige. He curled his fingers at the right moment, hitting her spot. She gripped the sheets tightly allowing the pleasure to wash over her. "There…oh gods, right there…" He understood her need and he pumped faster, hitting that spot every time, watching as she writhed and moaned and called his name. She was close he could smell it. Could feel it as her walls tightened around his fingers and all at once, hitting that spot one last time and kissing her moist lips she came, wrapping her arms around him as the orgasm racked through her.

He was happy to wait, allow her to hold him until she could think straight again. She sighed in content, her hair matted to her face and the glaze in her eyes more intense then he remembered. He could have her now, he realized. She wanted it, wanted him. As bad as he wanted her he didn't know but here she was, offering her body to him, begging with those big, dazzling doe eyes. Those dazzling, inebriated doe eyes... But he couldn't have her. He couldn't take her and he was sure no one hated him more than his throbbing erection begging to push into her tight pussy and make her forget why she couldn't be his in the first place. He reached up, untangling her hands from around his neck, never breaking eye contact. He leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips and then two more.

He was quick to roll them on their sides, spooning her against his body. Already he could feel the exhaustion washing over her and he knew it wouldn't be long before sleep claimed her. He gently ran his fingers through her curly locks, easing her into a deep slumber.

Rin was like a winter flower underground…

"Kouga-kun…?" He held her tighter to him then, taking in her scent.

"Go to sleep, Rhiannon." And she did. She'd fallen into sleep and left him behind.

Rin was like a winter flower underground…

Always thirsty for summer rain.

oOo

** A/N: Hehe I imagined a drunken Rin would be very adorable and seductive. Hope someone agrees. I was going to wait another day before posting this, but I just couldn't help myself! Hope there are no mistakes. –fingers crossed-**


	7. The One You Feed

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Seven: The One You Feed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Obviously. Nor do I own the rights to Voula's Offshore Café.**

**Review Responses:**

**Icegirljenni: I enjoy the mysterious side of writing! [:**

**Keepoff: More interaction with Sesshoumaru next chapter. Say what! :D**

**Jaylonni Love: I'm so glad! I hope you like this one just as much!**

**Tsukimori. Kuchiki. 13: I'm glad at least one of you does!**

oOo

_**"Rin…baby, look at me…" **_

_** She was curled in on herself. She didn't want to open her eyes. The pain had sought her out, it had found her and now it owned her. Everything hurt. Her heart ached. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to be afraid anymore. **_

_** She was sobbing; always sobbing and begging. He was ALWAYS begging. She could hear his faint words more clearly now a serious of 'please don't' and 'don't please'. **_

_** "Remember, Rin. You must always remember that I love you…"**_

__She opened her eyes, her entire body bathed in warm sunlight. But she had seen it, hadn't she? Buried in the deep recesses of her mind; the silhouette of a beautiful woman. She lay there, still, allowing the onslaught of tears that fell from her eyes to fade away. She glanced over, half expecting to see Kouga sleeping beside her but she wasn't surprised to find him gone. On his pillow, she could faintly make out what appeared to be a diamond and a post it note. She chewed thoughtfully on her lip before reaching over to grab what he had left.

The other half of her earring; that figured…

_You left this at Bankotsu's._

_ Be more careful, wench._

And that was all he wrote. She sat up slowly, clenching the diamond in her hand. Why she chose to keep it was beyond her. He stood in her apartment, roses in his hands, and a look of pure helplessness on his face. He'd begged her to be with him, to want and to need him like he wanted and needed her. And part of her, that small part that still wanted to believe in petty things like happily ever after, wanted to say yes. That part of her wanted and needed him too, but it was so tiny, so insignificant that she could pretend it didn't exist.

She was angry at him. Gods, was she angry. Kouga, her could have been, should have been, maybe one day knight in shining armor…was promised to someone else and pack tradition was law. Just because he hadn't accepted it, didn't make it true. So she begged him to leave. She was practically shoving him out the door and his roses too. But the earrings had sat forgotten, sitting on her counter top as a painful reminder of what could never be.

Deep down, somewhere inside of her, Rin knew Kouga was not the one just for her, if there was such a thing. And if there was, she told herself, Kouga was not it. And it was selfish of her but she kept his small trinket, wore it on her person on few occasions, and thought about him even less. But she wanted to remember what he looked like, professing his love for her and undying loyalty. She wanted to keep that image in her head because it was all she feared she would ever have.

And she cursed him profusely.

She wasn't in love with him, but she cared about him with all she had. No matter how little it was but what little it was just enough to keep her coming back to him.

What kind of horrible person did something like that?

She dressed quickly in her clothes, straightening his bed and purging herself of everything they had done. She left him a simple note, hastily shoving the earring into her jean pocket.

What kind of fucked up person did something like that!

The answer was simple, wasn't it?

The kind that hated herself…

oOo

Rin opened her apartment door, glancing around to see if Sango was home. The house was painfully silent, but Rin counted it as a blessing. Crossing the threshold to her room she roughly closed the door and peeled off her top. She stared intently at her bed for a long while, shirt grasped tightly in one hand. Someone had slept in her bed and there were two things she was most certain of:

It hadn't been Sango.

AND

That someone was still here.

"You smell like that disgusting wolf."

His voice was bitter, cutting through the silence like a fine tipped sword. Rin's entire body went frigid, the hair on her arms stood on end and inside she was fighting what appeared to be a losing battle not to scream. But she wouldn't show him this, he who was cold and hard. She turned slowly to face him, leaning against the back wall of her room, arms crossed over his chest like he was the 'be all that ends all'. His long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, revealing his perfect jaw line to go with his perfect face.

So many things she wanted to say to him. So much hatred inside, bubbling up and dissipating in the fear she couldn't keep in check. And all she could manage to ask was, "Did Naraku send you here?"

He smirked, pushing off the wall, taking a step closer to her person. She backed away as he knew she would, but where was she to go?

"No," he finally answered. "Naraku is more than confident in your ability to perform his task."

"And you're not?"

He took another step toward her but she found she had been cornered. Between her bed and nightstand where there was nowhere else to go. He smiled wickedly at her and she was sure her heart skipped a beat.

"The idea of you among dogs entices me little. You belong to me, Rhiannon."

The way he spoke her name made her want to vomit. Her stomach churned and her lungs burned. She could remember his hands on her body, the way he laughed when he hurt her. She could remember the way he dominated her and took her against her will to prove that she would belong to him. Only him, he'd reminded her. She'd left his care, spirit and body broken and wishing to die. Sixteen seemed so long ago, but it burned bright in her mind like a forest fire. Naraku had been less then sympathetic.

"Don't be so dramatic," he'd said with a malicious smile on his face. "Judas has done great things for me, Rhiannon. And all he's asked for is you…after you've settled your debts with me of course."

And that was just it. From one monster to the other, that was how Rin would be forced to live her life, assuming she came out alive. She wanted so badly to kill him. There was a gun in her drawer, but she doubted her ability to grab it before he overpowered her. It was stupid to think she had a chance against Judas, this demon who haunted her. And it had to end. She couldn't fear him forever, not if she was going to defeat him.

"I'm not yours yet," she'd told him, surprised that her voice hadn't cracked. He only smiled at her softly, watching as she faltered, leaning against her nightstand for support.

He was on her quicker than her human eyes could detect, grabbing her throat in a vice like grip and lifting her inches off the ground. She grasped at his arm, clawing at what bare skin she could. It was useless she knew, but she was a fighter. She _had_ to fight. He turned, slamming her back against the wall behind her. The sound of her painful cry only made him smile. His grip tightened but she was unable to cry out. Oxygen was becoming scarce, black dots were dancing before her eyes.

"I own you, bitch! Never forget!"

But as quickly as the need to black out was upon her, it was gone, leaving her in a disheveled heap on the floor. She could vaguely hear the sound of her front door being closed. Sango was home. Thank the Gods.

Still, she remained where she was, taking in air like there was no tomorrow. Her entire body ached and she wanted so much to just rest. Just lay here and sleep. Silence wrapped around herself like a warm blanket and time seemed to escape her. It wasn't long lived before the sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her foggy state of mind. She crawled over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, leaning back against her bed. Unknown number.

"Hello?" It was a conscious effort to sound normal.

"Rin-chan? It's Kagome!"

Awkward silence edged its way between the two women.

"How did you…get this number?"

Kagome laughed whole heartedly on the other end. "It's the strangest thing! I ran into Sango at the market today. After describing who you were she said there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she knew you and she insisted that I have your number. Is this a bad time?"

Rin chewed on her lower lip, looking over at her clock hanging lopsided on her wall. Annoying, but she was just grateful it wasn't broken.

_Yes…_

"No, not at all Kagome; what can I do for you?"

"Sesshoumaru has been kind enough to allow me to take you on a tour of Taisho Enterprise, and I confess…I have nothing else to do today. More importantly, I'd really like to see some of your work!"

Rin smiled softly, running her fingers through her thick and somewhat tangled hair. "Sure, I'd enjoy that. Can you give me an hour? I'm just waking up." She lied.

"Of course! Do you know where Voula's Offshore Café is? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I used to eat there a lot. I'll see you in an hour."

And she wept on the inside. Her plans consisted of many things today but not one of them involved Kagome. Sleep would just have to come later.

oOo

Rin stepped out of her room, closing the door softly behind her and peering over at Sango eating an apple at the bar counter. Making her way to the kitchen she smiled at Sango before grabbing a banana. "I told you I would go shopping today."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't come home last night so I wasn't sure."

Rin threw the banana peel in the trash can, making sure to throw away the bottom with it. Mentally she shuddered. Gross. She turned back to Sango. "Yeah I…stayed with a friend last night."

Sango merely nodded but didn't miss the conflict wash over Rin's beautiful face. So much sadness, but it was gone before she could admire it any longer. Rin was a beautiful person, one Sango liked to believe had feelings and cared about others. But her line of work was ugly, snuffing her light and hiding away the pretty woman who felt things like sorrow.

"You know, I was your age when my grandfather told me: there is a battle between two wolves within us all. One is Evil. It is anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies, and ego. The other is Good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy and truth."

Rin pondered over Sango's words, slowly eating her banana. "Okay," she agreed. As if Sango had told her a fact. She glanced out the window of their fifth story apartment, watching a bird fly overhead. It was a long minute before she said, "I have to leave."

Sango simply nodded, watching as Rin finished off the fruit in her hand. She grabbed her keys from the counter and shoved them into her white peacoat. She walked toward the door, stopping just before she opened it to leave.

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"Which one wins?"

To that Sango smiled, throwing her apple core in the trash. "Why, the one you feed of course."


	8. Carry Me Home

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Eight: Carry Me Home**

**Chapter Reviews:**

**Tsukimori. Kuchiki. 13: It totally does!**

**Betaandalpha: Oh, thank you! It's developing slowly! But we're getting there! Thanks for being patient!**

**Hana: I promise to give Rin a bright future…in the near future :D**

**Icegirljenni: I know right! We'll learn more about Rin's debt to Naraku and Judas as the story progresses! She won't always be stripped of her freewill! I promise you that much! She'll fight for her happy ending!**

**Rose in bloom 01: Thank you!**

**Mobile: Sorry this took so long!**

**Unlockurdestiny: Thank you so much! Sorry for the long delay, but there will definitely be more Sesshoumaru/Rin interaction in the next chapter! xD**

oOo

Lunch had begun as a chatty affair. Kagome was a naturally curious person, as Rin was quickly starting to figure out. One moment she'd been enjoying the silence and the next Kagome was assaulting her person with questions Rin had really preferred not to answer. It was hard to edit her answers when she wasn't expecting Kagome to make such a personal inquiry.

Rin had a moment to take a drink of her watered down iced tea before she heard Kagome ask, "Where are you from, Rin?"

"New Orleans, Louisiana. Right of the coastal plain; do you know it?"

Kagome nodded. "I've never been, but I've heard its culture is one of the richest. I'd love to go some time."

"I miss it." Rin agreed.

Their waiter, a small petite young woman who looked past her prime, arrived shortly after to deliver their food. She'd paused long enough to ensure all was well before taking her leave once more. Rin glanced up from her gumbo and over to Kagome who seemed slightly at a loss. On her plate sat a rather large lobster covered in Cajun seasoning. The smell alone was enough to make Rin's stomach grumble and beg for food. When had she eaten last? It was a momentary thought that quickly faded when she noticed Kagome grimace and her face turn slightly paler.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

The young woman recovered quickly, plastering a large smile on her face.

"Yes, just a little tired."

Rin nodded, picking up her spoon and swirling it around her gumbo somewhat awkwardly. Silence washed over them and Rin had never felt more uncomfortable. The sound of Kagome's voice was a nice reprieve. Rin glanced out the window, a small bite of food in her mouth, watching the rain fall softly on the pavement. Seattle was a beautiful place, but sometimes it brought sadness where Rin wished there were none. A stray dog crossed an empty street. She chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

"What about you, Kagome?" Rin finally spoke, turning her attention back to the raven haired woman picking at her lobster. "Where are you from?"

Kagome swallowed the food in her mouth before she answered, "I was born in Kyoto. After my father died though, my mother, my brother and I moved to Tokyo with my grandfather. He owned a small shrine where we all lived."

"Owned?"

Kagome took a drink of her water. "Yes, he passed away a couple of years ago. It belongs to my mother now."

"Are you close, your mother and you?"

"Oh very much so; we talk every day."

Rin worked a small smile on her face. "So why did you move here?"

Kagome pondered her question a moment. There were so many reasons. One in particular that made her want to vomit. So many painful memories she wished she could forget. She shook his face from her mind. "Sesshoumaru moved here first. Inuyasha and I stayed when my grandfather got sick. I dropped out of school and Inuyasha took up a few other jobs to help out…plus, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't exactly close. They fought often."

Rin couldn't relate but she understood.

"Anyway, after my grandfather died and my mom was settled, my brother went off to college and Inuyasha and I took our chances in the states. Sesshoumaru made something of himself in such a short amount of time. I was just grateful it was doing something Inuyasha had found a love for. We've been here ever since. I can't imagine calling anywhere else home."

"That was very noble of you." Rin said, sounding slightly unnerved.

Kagome brushed it off. As if giving up her dream was no big deal.

"That's what you do for family."

_'That's what you do for family,' she says. Honorable and kind, Kagome…_

And in her mind she could see Kagome's pale and bloodied body. Limp, unmoving, motionless; all the characteristics the dead took on. So sad, she felt. But it too quickly passed and she reserved herself to quietly eating.

And they ate in silence.

And it never felt more welcoming.

oOo

"Well, this is it!" Kagome's overly enthusiastic voice cut through the cool April air. Rin could tell something was off. It was in Kagome's body language and all around her. Kagome would take an uneasy breath or pause in step. But she'd recover herself quickly as if it had never happened and who was Rin to question it?

So instead she peered up at the eighty story building. It was eighty stories of beautifully crafted tinted glass and reflective steel. It was eighty stories of pure Sesshoumaru style, but who was she to say that was true? Kagome took a step beside her, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Rin merely nodded.

"Inuyasha worked for weeks on this." Kagome recalled. Those few weeks were lonely for her. Her husband had become a caveman, tending to his necessities only when he absolutely could do nothing else. But she'd understood, even supported him when she was feeling down. She'd never felt more neglected in her life, but she knew how important this was. This wasn't just a silly hobby anymore. This was Inuyasha's chance to prove his worth.

And he did.

Kagome detached herself from her thoughts, glancing over at Rin. She was lost in the architecture. She saw the need to touch and gaze at every detail and Kagome allowed her the privilege in silence. She could feel it in her bones that something was not quite right. Inuyasha was away on business and had been for the last two days. The stomach pain started early yesterday morning, jostling her out of a deep sleep. The nausea never seemed to go away, but it was just subtle enough that she could ignore it. Even eat a few saltines to slightly diminish it. But today, there was no such luck. There was pain, a searing pain that often left her breathless.

She'd tried to brush it off. Human bodies needed to adjust to a growing baby. Right…? She invited Rin out today under false pretenses. Of course, she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind. It wasn't as if Taisho Enterprise was entirely off limits to the public civilization, after all. But there was something in Rin that Kagome found she wanted to explore. There was sadness and pain and doubt and immense hatred, but beyond all that there was kindness and the barest hint of power. A power so small it was nearly indiscernible but just big enough that Kagome could feel it in Rin's handshake.

"We can go in…yes?"

Kagome brought her attention back to the young woman before her. She beamed before responding, "Yes, of course."

She followed Rin inside and the pain in her stomach increased. She wanted to fall to the floor, curl into the fetal position and pray to God she didn't vomit. Instead, she gently grazed Rin's arm causing her to pull farther away from Kagome to stare at her incredulously.

Kagome ignored it, but said, "Give me a minute? I need to use the restroom."

Rin only nodded.

Long minutes passed by, though Rin wasn't entirely sure how long. She admired the beautiful work of Inuyasha from afar with much interest and it was only after she'd happened upon the same fountain in the middle of the lobby once again that time seemed to spark her interest. She checked the large glass clock hanging idly above the lobby doors.

_Fifteen minutes…_

She worried on her bottom lip, at a crossroad in her mind. She'd allowed a few extra minutes to pass before she entered the ladies restroom. It was a wonder Kagome had left the door unlocked. Foolish girl.

"Kagome…?"

She pushed open the stall door slowly, inhaling sharply at the sight before her. Kagome was curled in on herself, clutching her stomach and crying softly. If Rin looked hard enough she could see the small pool of blood forming beneath Kagome's shaking form. She fell to her knees, gently running her fingers through Kagome's raven locks. Her heart ached as she touched the Miko.

It was quick, a flash of memory to a past she couldn't remember. There she sat, a twelve year old Rin crying out for her mother and begging not to be alone. It was so intense, unlike all the others. She felt suddenly lost.

"No!" The past was painful, Rin decided. It was ugly and it was unwelcome. She pulled Kagome from the cold, hard floor and into her warm arms. No one should feel alone.

"Rin…" Calmness washed over Kagome and the pain was lessened. She felt light, she felt tired.

"Don't cry, Kagome. I'll protect you." She could feel Rin's tears falling into her hair. But everything after that was darkness, a welcoming peace to the pain that was taking over. Kagome felt safe, she felt secure and for a second she felt unafraid. And in the moments before she blacked out she felt Sesshoumaru.

"Rin."

oOo

**A/N: Gah! I'm sorry to make ya'll wait so long! Seriously, it usually happens at the end of our Fall/Winter catalogues that I get my biggest orders and super backed up! Work got the best of me! But I love my job. Scentsy is a life saver! (I spent so much money on some Pumpkin Marshmallow bars! My house smells like yummy goodness all day long!) I hope you guys enjoyed this installment and I should be able to pumping out chapters again pretty soon! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Sorry about any mistakes!**


	9. Holding On

Icegirljenni: Thanks for all of your reviews! They really help keep me going. Sorry about the long delay for this chapter!

Jolie Luv: He's not neglecting her! You'll understand soon!

Anon: Thanks! I'm glad everyone is enjoying my work!

Tsukimori Kuchiki: You'll have to wait and see!

Unlockurdestiny: Read and find out!

Spacer231: Updated! :D

Gagaoversessy: Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot!

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Nine: Holding On**

Pure power. Raw. Animalistic. Even in its prime it was power Sesshoumaru had never encountered. It licked at his skin and caused the hair on his arms to rise uncomfortably. He could feel his fangs begin to elongate with the threat. But it was quickly replaced by Rin. A simple form he knew little about but one he found cradling his brother's pregnant wife.

She was distant. He could see it in her eyes; the conflict. Unsure herself what had happened she remained silent and hoped Sesshoumaru would too. "Please take her," she pleaded softly. Sesshoumaru acquiesced and one swift movement was all it took for Sesshoumaru to grasp Kagome and pull her into his arms. The sound of a second heartbeat was faint but it was there. It was a small relief. Rin stood to her feet, saturated in Kagome's blood, soaked to the bone with guilt and confusion. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent and Sesshoumaru longed to reach out and touch her, if only for a moment. The feeling left a bitter taste in his mouth as it buried itself into the deep recesses of his mind.

Without a word Rin turned to leave. She was shaky. She could feel the remnants of today's food making their way back up and this was the last place she wanted to be; in his presence, a fragile Kagome in his arms.

"Rin," his voice stopped her in her tracks. Cold and deadly like his demeanor but the underlying concern in his voice was subtle.

"Take care of Kagome." And without a glance back at him she was gone. She needed to get out of these clothes.

For just a little while she needed to get out of her fucking head.

He watched her sleep. In the corner of her room her clothes lay in a forgotten heap in a plastic bag. The white sheet barely covered her scantily clothed body. In a loose tank top she slept unawares of the demon at her bedside. A warm breeze brushed against her lithe body and she shifted ever so slightly. In the moonlight he could see everything. One pale leg thoughtlessly resting outside of its confines, hair strewn messily over her pillow and the outline of her underwear clearly visible to the naked eye. He could faintly make out the tears in her eyes from early on, still clinging to those dark lashes. Her breathing was deep and even like exhaustion had possessed her. Waking her from sleep would be easy though if he were not careful.

Her body was scarred but it was beautiful. Braless as she was he found sex was the last thing on his mind. What was this human doing to him? For tonight he didn't want to think about it. What his beast wanted and what he wanted were becoming parallel. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. This was what it was like to find a mate. After all these years, Sesshoumaru had found the other piece of his soul. But he wasn't ready to give in just yet.

He leaned closer to Rin, inhaling deeply. There was something familiar there. Something that made his eyes bleed red for just a moment. It was so light there was no way he could define it. One thing was for certain and that was that he wanted…no, he _needed_ to destroy it. Replace it and own it entirely so that Rin would belong to him alone. He wouldn't break the girl to achieve this though. Gently, he wiped the stray hairs from her face. She was soft to the touch as he ran his claws through her hair and fingers over the worry lines on her face. He didn't want to stop and his beast urged him to continue. She was their mate. This was right.

So why did it feel so wrong?

Rin opened her eyes, awoken by some unseen presence. She sat up slowly, her long hair falling over her shoulders and to her waist. In the few moments of half sleep she felt safe and secure, like she could do anything. When it faded she missed it. She was longing for something but she wasn't sure what. In the back of her mind his gold eyes burned into her very being. She wanted him for reasons she couldn't say. All she knew was that being around him made her feel whole. It was for that very reason that she should stay away. God help her. She lay back down on her pillow; hugging it close to her body and wrapping herself back up in her white sheets.

She'd never hated the silence more.

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes. In the darkness she was warm and comforted. There was no pain and the clawed hands that ran through her hair made it hard to dig herself out of the void. She didn't have to open her eyes though to know it was Inuyasha. She remained quite a moment longer though he knew she was awake. "Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?"

She opened her eyes to look into her mates. Why hadn't she told him? The answer had been easy before now but she was at a loss for words trying to determine how to explain it to him.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Inuyasha. I just didn't want you to be distracted." How lame it sounded now that it was out in the open. She felt ashamed as Inuyasha's mood shifted from hurt to slightly angry.

"Is that what you think you are to me?" He demanded, grabbing her chin firmly but gently between his fingers and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Of course not!" But that's exactly as it sounded and there was nothing she could say now to fix that. "Your work is important to you."

"You're important to me," he receded, gently gliding his thumb across her jaw line. "When Sesshoumaru told me what happened…Kagome, I nearly lost control trying to get to you. A demon pup –half demon or not- is not the same as a human baby. They require demon energy to survive. What happened today could have been just the beginning if Sesshoumaru hadn't found you."

Kagome didn't want to think of the implications behind his words. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

He stared into her ocean eyes. He wasn't angry. Not really. Kagome and their pup were okay. He wouldn't let anything like this happen again. Work would come second and the fact that Kagome didn't realize that by now… well, Inuyasha apparently had some making up to do. He pulled his tired mate closer to him and she welcomed the embrace. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she was dead to the world.

Inuyasha smiled softly, connecting with his pup's aura. It was still weak but it was there and for that Inuyasha would lay down his very life. In this very moment Inuyasha felt lucky. He felt alive. _It's ordinary to love the beautiful_, he thought, _but it's beautiful to love the ordinary_. And that's exactly what Kagome was: beautiful.

He watched her for as long as he could before he too fell prone to sleep, wrapped up in a lovely dream.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay! Life has been a little bit crazy! I wanted to get something up for you guys you'd know I haven't forgotten about this story! I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer!**


	10. Animal I Have Become

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Judas and Gabrielle are manifests of my own mind. Please R & R._

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Ten: Starry Eyed**

**Icegirljenni: Yes, I'm sorry my page breakers didn't work! Hopefully this chapter is less confusing.**

**Extreme-Anime: Thank you so much for your words! Wait no more!**

**Kagome7304: WOW haha I love your review! I think you have some underlying idea but you're not close enough for me to be worried! Soon things will start picking up more!**

oOo

She'd scrubbed until her skin was raw. It seemed as though she had been scrubbing forever, but no matter how hard she washed she couldn't escape the feeling of Kagome's blood seeping into her pores. She sat defeated in the tub just letting the warm water wash over her raw flesh. Her tears were heavy and hot and they burned more than the hot water ever could.

_Look what you've become, Rin_…

_Useless_.

_Pathetic_.

The sound of Sango knocking on her bathroom door startled her, and as if she could she tried to wipe the tears from her already tear stained face. "I'm going out now, Rin." There it was… that obvious tone of voice when Sango knew. But what she knew Rin didn't know.

"Alright," she finally answered but she was sure Sango had already left. She was alone again. Since when had the solitude become her enemy? She shut off the water, choosing not to think about it. Sleep was what she needed. A break from reality; any amount of time would do. She crawled into her bed, hair still wet and shirt comfortably stuck to her perspired skin.

Sleep came quickly.

0O0

She could feel him touching her before she even opened her eyes. His smell was intoxicating and not in that good way. She must have been drained to not have noticed his repulsive presence until now, so different from the lingering presence in her memory from last night. "You still look so innocent when you sleep, Rin." She looked into his emerald pools. "I hope it stays that way forever." He reached down to touch her but she forcefully grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from her.

"What are you doing here, Gabrielle?"

His smile was cruel and full of secrets. Secrets Rin could imagine if she only thought about them. In many ways Gabrielle was the same as Judas, sexual orientation aside. Rin was not his type and that was just as well. She should be grateful, she supposed, that he would send Gabrielle in place of Judas. "Naraku," was all he said, casually shrugging his shoulders. "He hasn't heard from you in some time. I can tell why now. You smell like that delicious Miko... Oh, how I'd love a taste. Tell me Rin, did you break her?"

Rin's stomach churned uncomfortably at the reminder of Kagome's state. In the back of her mind she hoped she was well but that was a part of her she couldn't afford to let Gabrielle see. "It wasn't me." She remarked coldly, sliding away from him and off the bed.

"You're still no further to the jewel then you were before. What's taking you so long?"

Rin quickly pulled on a pair of jeans. "She's not just going to give it up to me, fool. It's going to take time."

"Naraku doesn't have time."

That much was true. Naraku's entire life was borrowed time. The longer it took for him to find the jewel the more he died. The thought of his death made Rin's heart flutter in conflict. If he died she would be free of him. If he died she would be a slave to Judas. She couldn't win and right now, Naraku was the lesser of two evils. She'd choose him over and over again.

"I can see it in your eyes, Rhiannon. I can feel it radiating off of you like poisonous smoke." He stepped closer to her and God she wanted to bolt. Fleeing would do little against him though. "Your guilt is a tangible thing. You care about that useless human woman. It's tragic really." Rin swallowed thickly. When had it gotten so damn cold in here? "I might be inclined to keep my mouth shut… but you must do something for me in return."

"Go fuck yourself."

He was standing before her then, quicker than her eyes could detect, wrapping his slender fingers in her hair. Bringing the strands up to his face he inhaled deeply. "Such a shame you're a woman. I would make you mine." A hint of remorse in his voice had Rin feeling confused. Almost like he wished he could find her attractive. Like she meant something… "I am not Judas. I don't punish those in that way. I want a chance, just like you. I want to be free."

"What's stopping you?"

He laughed at her then. There was no doubt he was strong. He could probably kill Naraku where he stood but Naraku held more in his hands then Gabrielle's free will. "He has something of mine. Something I want to continue living."

"Someone you love." Rin deducted. Gabrielle nodded.

"Yes."

He released her, allowing her the opportunity to step away from him. Still, she stood her ground. He supposed that was something he would always admire about Rin. Her fire; she was a force of nature. She was magnificent. A caged bird waiting to fly and anyone could see that. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know what you have planned but if by some miracle it's to defy Naraku I want you to save my child as well."

"A… child…?"

Gabrielle smiled at the surprised look on her face.

"You find this a shock. Just as well; you're the only other person who knows. Demons aren't built the way humans are Rin. Anyway, like you, Naraku has broken me of my pride but he hasn't stolen my fire. He keeps my son in the basement, trapped like some pathetic animal." Rin could feel the anguish in his voice. "I have plans of my own. They're messy and for that reason alone I can only hope that you have plans too. Either way, my son is my life and I want you to get him out of there if I cannot."

"I…" She was at a loss for words. Gabrielle of all people was trusting in her to do the unthinkable. Defying Naraku was suicide, though she couldn't deny she had thought of doing it on numerous occasions. But that's all they were; docile thoughts. If Gabrielle said his plans were messy that meant death. Death to anyone who stood in his way; countless innocent lives would be lost. Rin didn't truly care about them. But Kagome… Rin cared about Kagome. Her heart longed to save her. But why? It was the question she begged to know. "I will do what I can."

It wasn't a lie. Not really.

"I will tell Naraku anything I think will keep him off you for just a while longer. Be swift and live, Rin. I will do what I can where Judas is concerned. No doubt he's keeping close watch on you."

That thought alone made Rin shiver. She could already feel him defiling her body. Pillaging what was left of her soul…

She returned back to reality but Gabrielle had already left. The open window allowed a cool breeze into her room. Thoughts of Kagome filtered through her mind where they previously were before.

She would call…

Maybe text.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. I'm regaining my fire for this story. This is a good thing! [: Please Read and Review!**


	11. Everybody's Starry Eyed

**A Lack of Color**

**Chapter Eleven: Everybody's Starry Eyed**

**Extreme-Anime: He is definitely one of my favorite characters too actually so I'm glad everyone likes him! [;**

**Kagome7304: You're, at the very least, right about Rin's power! :D**

**Icegirljenni: Updated! **

oOo

_**"Rin…baby, look at me…" **_

_**She didn't want to see this again; this reoccurring dream that drove her to the brink sanity. But finally she could see clearly a beautiful woman in her peripheral vision. A person she could faintly remember, like the taste of red wine: heavy and lingering. **_

"_**Remember Rin. You must always remember that I love you."**_

"_**I know this," Rin spoke, but it was like the woman couldn't hear her.**_

_**She could hear him screaming, begging for his life now. The sound was painful. It was agonizing. Rin covered her ears and shied away. **_

"_**Look at me, Rhiannon." The woman was stern this time, demanding her attention like she retained the right. Nonetheless, Rin was quick to look her in the eye. "I love you. Your father loves you." A gentle hand grazed the side of her face and Rin found the touch comforting…A light in the darkness of a world unknown. "We're so sorry we couldn't protect you." A loud thud; the sound of footsteps meandering up the stairs, she was panicked now. "You're so special Rin, never forget that. When the time is right, you will remember. When the time is right you will…"**_

Rin opened her eyes quickly. She was cold, shaking uncontrollably. The time read 2:20 am. Remember what? It wasn't a burning question over taking her mind. She didn't really want to know truthfully. She feared the act of remembering. She glanced over at her phone, disappointed and hardly surprised that it remained un-socialized with the outside world. It was two days now that she had heard from Kagome. She wasn't sure why it hurt so much, but the cut was indeed there.

2:25 am, but she had to know. She couldn't be here anymore. She dressed quickly, throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail. Consequences be damned, she had to know that Kagome was okay.

But really…she didn't want to be alone anymore.

oOo

Sesshoumaru's estate was large and easy to find. Beautiful on the outside and, she imagined, inside too. She took another look at herself in the rearview mirror. Would he even open the door for her? He didn't even need to do that really…if he would only tell her how Kagome was she could be on her way.

3:00 am was lonely.

She rang the doorbell. The outside world was quiet tonight, the moon full and high in the sky. So bright and vibrant she couldn't take her eyes from it. She was reminded how beautiful the world could be in a single instance. Starry eyed; that's what she was. The full moon; she hadn't even noticed until now. Every month the full moon came and brought with it a painful ache in her slender body. A jittery feeling like she was supposed to be doing something. What she didn't know, but she tried not to think about it often.

She pressed the doorbell again. This time of morning was perfect. The breeze was not too cool or hot. It was welcoming. Brushing past her heated skin, inviting her to slumber safely; comforting arms that made the pain dissipate just a little if that were even possible. She might have a fever.

Sesshoumaru pulled the door open, an aura of anger surrounding him. It wrapped around Rin's body angrily, bringing back the pain full force. Human or not she understood its meaning, and though she wanted to fall to the floor and sleep for days she wouldn't show that side to him. Clad in only pajama bottoms, he stared at Rin incredulously. But there was a beautiful glow to those golden eyes, behind the anger there was peacefulness and Rin knew; Sesshoumaru was starry eyed too. She wanted to smile even though she knew he was angry, but feared the consequence it would bring. "Time seems to have evaded you, Rhiannon."

She bit back the bitter taste in her mouth. It was easy now to read his annoyance. Rhiannon meant she was in trouble. Being called Rhiannon initiated her fight or flight instinct and what she wanted truthfully was a fight. But not with Sesshoumaru. She was strong, stronger even on these nights –though she didn't understand why-, but Sesshoumaru would win. He would always win.

"I needed to know," she whispered softly and if Sesshoumaru were human he would have missed it completely. "I wanted to see how Kagome is."

His tone was hard. "Kagome doesn't live here."

"I...didn't know where else to go." The truth in her words nearly shook her to her core. A wave of nausea was creeping in slowly. Being this close to him was suffocating her. The ache was worse now, trying to break free of its confines.

"So you came to me?" There was that cocky look again. He addressed her obviously. It was easy to tell she'd thrown herself together. The bags under her eyes were hard to spot but in the moonlight they were vibrant enough. She looked worn out. "I can see you're still not done running yet."

The statement alone caused Rin to step back. He didn't know, she thought, he couldn't know. But somehow he had deduced the discrepancy in her appearance. If he could pick her apart with only his eyes, what else could he find out? She couldn't let that happen. Not before she was ready. "You don't know the first thing about me." She countered. A poor attempt for rebuttal but one that would have to do.

"I'd say I know more than that."

"Fuck you!"

"This makes you angry?"

"No," she growled. "You make me angry! You and your pompous know it all attitude. You think you're special and worthy of worship but you're not! You don't know anything! You don't know…"

Gods helped him but she was beautiful. He wanted to taste her. Just once... He'd reached out to grab her hand, pull her close enough to inhale her scent. She'd stopped talking once he did, too in shock for words. But once he had her close enough he wanted more. Against his taut body she remained perfectly still. She couldn't move. Her legs were jelly. She hadn't been this close to another person, this close to comfort since before a time she could remember.

And yet she yearned for it so deeply it startled her.

He ran his claws gently through her hair, breathing her in and listening to her sporadic heartbeat. Slowly, he reached under her chin and lifted her face so they were eye level. There was fire in her eyes, but behind it was an impenetrable wall of ice. One he wanted to break more than he wanted anything else. His beast whined softly, his eyes bled red, but whether she noticed was beyond him. She was lost in a world he wished he could escape to.

He was going to kiss her. She knew this but she wasn't sure if she wanted it. He was closer to her then she'd ever let another person be. This was dangerous. She was treading territory in which she knew she shouldn't walk but her heart told her to keep going. It was begging her to never stop. But her head was miles away from where her heart was and the two couldn't seem to find a middle ground. She never felt more confused.

And when he kissed her it was like everything else ceased to exist. There was light all around her, filling the deep recesses where light had never reached before. She felt free for the first time in years. So many painful years… she felt invincible. She couldn't tell anymore if her feet were touching ground but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Could she let this go?

The answer was no.

But she had too. She couldn't keep going this way.

And just for a moment…just for a little longer…she wanted it to never end. So she kissed him back with all the reverence she could manage.

And everything went dark.

**A/N: heheheh another cliff hanger. I know, I suck. :P I am kinda sad though as I feel like I've lost a lot of my fan base for this story. It hurts my heart! =/ Anyway, please read and review! **


End file.
